mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Baraka Jokes
(The jokes happened on September of 2016, in Kotal's Castle, Outworld. It was about the ugly Tarkatan warrior Baraka, whom was killed a year before by D'Vorah. The jokes were very funny and popular.) Kotal: Ok, my army, who wants to hear a Baraka joke? Kotal's Army: ME!!! I do. Kotal: Alright. Baraka is so uuugllllyyy! He made North Outworld... go South! Oh, c'mon, Baraka, you're breakin' my walls! (All laugh) Red Harlow: I got one! (Kotal and a few others: Do tell.) K. Baraka's so ugly when he looked out of his window, he got arrested for mooning! (Reiko: It was your face, huh? That's what they all say, Barak, GET IN THE CARE!!!) (All laugh) Ermac: We got one. (All: go on.) Baraka's so ugly he made blind kids cry! (All laugh. Reptile: Poor kits.) Ferra & Torr: We is a got one. (All: K.) Baraka's is a so ugly he gives Freddy Krueger nightmares! (Freddy: You need an extreme makeover, Tarkata! (Baraka turns around and stares at Freddy) Freddy: No, I didn't mean that. WAKE ME UP, PLS!!!) (All lol) Kotal: I have another one: Baraka is so ugly, he went to bathroom, he scared the crap out of the toilet! (All lol) Reptile: May I tell 1? (Kotal: Sure.) Baraka is sooo ugly Industrial Zone boss Kent said: "I can't fix that... so let's bury him." And they did. (All lol) Red: I'm afraid I got yet another one; Baraka is so ugly, when he joined MySpace, every-(Reptile coughs a few times) eve-(coughs more) EVERYONE SWITCHED TO FACE-BOOOK!!! (Reptile: Sry.) (All lol) Kotal: Hey, Baraka's so ugly, when he went to a haunted house, he got the job application. (All laugh) Ermac: Baraka's so ugly! His pillow used to cry at night. Now he's dead. (All laugh) Ferra: We is a know one. Baraka is so ugly Hello Kitty said "goodbye". (Red: Ohhh, you r so ugri, oh goodbye. Goodbye. WHAT THE HELL IS A HELLO KITTY???!) (All laugh, except Red who is still angry over not knowing what Hello Kitty is.) Kotal: Baraka is so ugly, he is the reason why Waldo... is hiding. (All laugh) Reptile: Or - Baraka is so ugly, not even goldfish crackers smile back. (All laugh, mostly) Harlow: Nah, Baraka is so ugly his birth certificate is an apology letter from Reiko! (Reiko: Baracka, myou are disgusting. Here is a (offers Baraka a magnum) magnum to put over your ugly head.) (All lol) Ermac: We know one. Baraka is so ugly when he played the Scary Maze game, the picture said: "I QUIT!". And so Obama took the job. (All laugh) Ferra: I is a know one. Barak's so ugly he needs a steak and some meat around his neck for Mileena to get kinky with him. (They lol) Kotal: And Baraka is so ugly when he was in the tournament we all know and love; MORTAL KOMBAT!!!!! Tn-tn-tirri-tun-tun-tn-tn-tn-tururm (trying to imitate the MK theme), FIGHT!!! Scorpion says: "STAY OVER THERE!" (Baraka deepens his eyes, Scorpi's head explodes after a few screams) Shao Kahn: Nyain, fatality. Red: I know one - Baraka is so ugly, neither Shinnok nor Havik wanted him on their planets, and tbh, Never Landers and Chaosworlders aren't even that ugly, or are not ugly at all. (Kotal: (Beats up a couple of non-Outworlders and Tarkatans outside of the palace) TEAM OUTWORLD! YEAAAAHHH!!!) Category:MK Category:Ideas Category:Puns, quips, jokes